


First Words

by HanaHimus



Series: Babysitter AU [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Babysitter!Hyuuga, Babysitter!Mayuzumi, Child!Murasakibara, First Words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsushi finally starts talking, it goes well until Junpei messes it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Words

**Author's Note:**

> Ey, more babysitter AU :,D

Chihiro refused to listen to anyone who tried to tell him Atsushi was going to be mute. So many people said it, but he was sure the little guy was just a late bloomer. They just had to wait until he finally started spouting off words, was all.

Maybe that’s why he felt something close to excitement when he was babysitting the kid and he heard a word.

“Up.”

It was a simple word, nothing too special, but it still sent a feeling of relief through Chihiro. The kid really wasn’t mute, he was just a late bloomer.

“You talked.” Chihiro said, his small bits of excitement not coming through in his voice. “Huh, I was waiting for that.”

Atsushi stared up at the teenager. “...Up.”

Chihiro complied this time, picking up the five year old. “Someone’s getting big, huh?”

Atsushi didn’t say another word, instead just making a pleased noise as he tried to wrap his little arms around Chihiro’s neck. Chihiro swore this kid was just a two year old who’d chew on his hand the other day, not a freshly turned five year old who’d finally started talking.

“I’m not going to be able to hold you for long periods soon, Atsushi.” Chihiro mumbled. “You’re really getting to be a big boy.”

Atsushi whined, seemingly understanding that Chihiro was basically saying he was taking away one of his favorite things.

“Don’t whine at me.” Chihiro replied with a sigh. “I’ll hold you as long as I’m forced to.”

A happy whine is what he was met with.

“...You’re lucky I like you.” Chihiro sighed. “Or as soon as you said that word I’d have been done with you.”

Atsushi pouted up at Chihiro. “...Up?”

“Yes, that was the word.” The grey haired teen replied, patting Atsushi’s head. “Up.”

-

 

Chihiro handed the squirming child to his mother that night with a sigh. God, he was bad at talking to parents when he handed the kids back over.

“So...Atsushi talked today.” He said after a moment, staring at the ground.

“Oh!” Atsushi’s mother’s eyes lit up. “What did he say?”

“Up!” The purple haired child exclaimed, sounding overly proud.

Chihiro shifted. “Yeah, what he just said.”

“Oh, my baby finally talked!” She exclaimed. “Everyone was trying to tell me he wouldn’t talk, but I knew my baby would.”

The grey haired teen gave a small nod. Even if he didn’t want to say anything, he had to say he agreed. He knew the kid was going to talk one day.

“Thank you for letting me know about this!” Atsushi’s mother exclaimed.

“Oh… Not a problem…”

“Why did he say up, if you don’t mind me asking?” His mother asked and Chihiro had to keep his frown away.

He didn’t want to talk about it, but he could kind of understand why the woman was interested. It’d been her son’s first word, after all.

“He wanted me to pick him up, is all.” Chihiro replied with a shrug. “Either way, looks like he’s going to be soaking up words now.”

-

 

“I can’t handle it!” Junpei groaned, moving towards the couch where Chihiro sat, a bored Atsushi in his lap. “That Makoto… That Makoto is a horrible little fuck!”

Chihiro would have usually given a noise of agreement upon hearing something like that. He completely agreed, so why wouldn’t he?

That time, though, he found himself recoiling, covering Atsushi’s ears as quickly as he possibly could.

“Don’t say that around Atsushi.” He said, frowning up at Junpei.

“Why not?” Junpei asked. “He doesn’t talk, it’s not going to hurt anyone.”

“He started talking recently, he’s going to be a little sponge and pick up on every word you say.” Chihiro replied, his hands dropping from Atsushi’s ears.

“He’s talking?” Junpei shook his head. “No way, he’s never talked before.”

“You don’t believe me?” Chihiro sighed, he should’ve expected that. “Hey, Atsushi. Say a word for me.”

The little boy looked like he was deep in thought for a moment. “...Fuck.”

Junpei and Chihiro both flinched when the little boy said that. Looked like he picked up on the word.

Atsushi let out a confused whine at their reaction. “Fuck?”

“No, Atsushi. That word’s not good, Hyuuga was being bad when he used that word.” Chihiro said, patting the confused boy’s head. “Say the other word you know.”

“Up.”

“There we go.” Chihiro said with a satisfied sigh. “Up is a good word.”

“Up!” Atsushi exclaimed. “Fuck!”

Chihiro frowned. “No, no saying that second word.”

“Fuck?” Atsushi said, his voice more of a testing tone, almost as if too see how far he could get with it. 

“No, bad.” Chihiro’s frowned deepened. “Up, good. Fuck, bad.”

“Up.” Atsushi repeated. 

“Yes, up.” Chihiro replied, patting his head. “Good boy, Atsushi.”

Junpei let out a long sigh. “Fuck, I messed up horribly…”

“Fuck!”

Chihiro glared up at Junpei. “Look at what you’ve done. Now we have to go through all of this all over again.”

-

“There’s my baby!” Atsushi’s mother exclaimed as she took the child from Chihiro. “Was my baby good today?”

Atsushi gave a proud nod.

Atsushi’s mother laughed, hugging her son close before turning to Chihiro. “Did he talk anymore today?”

“...He said up a lot.” Chihiro replied. He wasn’t lying when he said that, no, in fact it was just part of the truth.

“Did he say anything else?” She asked.

“Well--”

“Fuck!” Atsushi exclaimed, throwing his arms up and cutting Chihiro off. “Fuck!”

“Did he just...where did he hear that word?” Atsushi’s mother asked, frowning at the grey haired teen. “Did you teach him that word.”

“I didn’t teach him that word, no.” Chihiro replied, blinking.

“Then who did?” She asked, moving Atsushi to straddle her hip. “Was it a babysitter?”

“It was, he didn’t realize Atsushi was talking, yet.” The grey haired teen replied with a shrug.

“But he said that word around a child?” His mother asked, her expression becoming angry.

“He did. I already told him not to, though.” Chihiro replied. “Don’t worry about it, ma’am.”

“Good! You better not be lying to me, young man.” She said, frowning. “I’d hate to take Atsushi’s favorite person away from him.”

“Favorite person…?” Chihiro asked raising an eyebrow.

“You’re basically his favorite older person at this point.” She replied with a sigh. “He’s always so excited to be babysat by you. You’re basically a fifth older sibling to him at this point.”

Chihiro blinked. “...Oh.”

“So, I’d hate to have to stop bringing him here because of a babysitter using that word--”

“Fuck!”

“Atsushi sweetie, no saying that. It hurts Mama!” His mother scolded before turning back to Chihiro. “Thank you for talking to the other babysitter. I’d hate to see it rub off on other kids…”

“Fuck.”

“Atsushi, no!”


End file.
